powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 23: True Love at Full Speed
is the twenty-third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fourth part of the story of Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis Daigo's love of Kujaku causes further problems for the Dairanger when she reappears in order to manage Gara without their assistance. Plot A recap of Episode 16 is shown. In the museum where Kujaku frequents, Daigo holds his peacock feather and thinks of Kujaku. Elsewhere on a building rooftop, Kujaku sees that one of her head dress feathers has become brown. Gara thinks of Kujaku as well. A gorma, Heatwave Hood rides a horse to where families are having picnics and scorches their good time and nature. The Dairanger jump in and fight him, knocking his mask off. Gara arrives in and Shouji attacks her. He swings her around and she falls to the ground when Kujaku attacks the Dairanger. Shouji is upset at her. Daigo tries to pull him back. Heatwave Good makes the ground shake and fire come out of the ground. Back in the base, Daigo apologizes and tries to have everyone understand why he defends Kujaku. Everyone, but Kaku walk away. Kaku gives Daigo advice. Gara and Kujaku face off. Gara shows Kujaku the scar she had from childhood innocent trying to save Kujaku. Kujaku turns into energy and bounces around Kujaku, hitting her. She then wraps energy around her and swings her into the air. Gara notices the brown peacock feather as well, noticing the Earth's pollution is taking effect on her old friend. Heatwave Hood comes in and makes the ground shake again. Daigo comes in to defend her and Heatwave sucks them into his oven. Inside the belly of Heatwave Hood, Kujaku tells Daigo she is dying due to the pollution. Daigo tells her he will be there for her. Daigo tries to escape by punching his way out. meanwhile, the others wonder where Daigo is, Kaku tells them once he feels it. Heatwave laughs about the rumble in his gut. Gara thought of finishing Heatwave so she could get rid of Kujaku too. Ryuuranger arrives and attacks Heatwave Hood. Each Dairanger do their attacks on the monster. Heatwave Hood and Gara reveal to the Dairanger that Kujaku and their friend are being burned alive and that Daigo is fighting his way out. Heatwave burns the Dairanger so much, that they are knocked out of their suits. Kujaku comes to Daigo's aid and starts challenging he energy into his fists. With the help, they almost make it out. Heatwave starts sparking up. Gara slices his head, causing him to blow up and the two captives are tossed off. The Dairanger come to the aid of Kujaku and Daigo. Daigo's hands are bleeding. Heatwave has grown giant. The Dairanger transform. The Dairanger call their beasts. Daigo uses mist and illusion attacks through Dairenoh. The monster is killed by their sword finisher. The Dairanger reunite with Kujaku, she bids them a sad goodbye. Ryou and Shouji are proud of Daigo. A peacock made of light engulfs her and takes away to the sky. Shouji gives Daigo words of encouragement. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors to be added Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *The opening sequence is updated to include Won Tiger and the Kiba DaiOh combination following their debuts in the previous episode. *Hisashi Sakai aka Kou does not appear in this episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes